An Eternal Promise
by Grasstype awesomeness
Summary: This happened after Team Blitz, Blast and Pie retired that was old Eterna now this Snivy here lives in new Eterna there are three kinds of new Eterna: Twin Star, Twin Crystal and Twin Paths. This takes place in Twin Star Eterna but will Snivy stop the mess here before it s too late? (A dream told the whole story to me and it was a bit like The Legend of Zelda).
1. The Past and A Present?

An Eternal Promise: Chapter 1 The Past and a Present!?

A Snivy wore a hat with alot of stiches went outside to pick berries.

She saw a Chikorita with a Treecko the Chikorita ramed into her

"Hi!" the Chikorita said "Umm... Chicy that`s too harsh.. uh..." the Treecko says.

"It`s OK. Wait her name is Chicy?" The Snivy with the hat said with a frown.

"Well, hello I am Leaf" The Treecko said in reply. "But I`m Slave the Snivy I was adopted by rich Pokemon two Serperiors and treat me like this... I even have my own house..." Snivy said sorrowful.

"Slave? But that name`s not good your real parents must want to name you something else..Am I right Chicy?" Leaf said "Yeah I`m an orphan! But Leaf makes me feel happy like a real brother that I don`t feel lonely anymore!" Chicy cheered.

"Oh which means can we be friends? I don`t have any yet..." Snivy said. "Of course!" Leaf accepted her as a friend

"Besides, the more the merrier!". So they played for a while then Snivy picked the berries and went home.

In a day of class...

"Clean the juice you spilled, Slave! Or else I`ll..." said Snivy`s smother but not her real one,

"Ok mother!" she said then cleaned the floor in front of everyone in the canteen everyone laughed pointing at her. Snivy said in her mind "Why are they doing this? I`m new in this place anyway."

But somewhere in the crowd three old students a Teipig, Oshawott, and Axew, a looked at her pitfully than everyone else "She`s being abused even by her parents." Teipig said.

In Dismissal...

"Hmph go home by yourself!" said Snivy`s father, they left her alone.

Only at weekends they pick her up. "Why are they mean? Great now everyone in Wednesdays like this everyone shares Soda Pop. I really wanted one but no one wants to share with me, that`s ok I`m gonna give my money I got from working to the charity." Snivy said

Teipig, Oshawott, and Axew heard everything. Snivy scurried to the charity and put all her money at the charity she so then she ran away she bumped into the most popular person in school; Purrloin.

"What`s up Slave?" she said sarcasticly "Please don`t calll me that Purrloin I`m new here... Just three weeks..." Snivy pleaded to Purrloin.

She said then used a move on Snivy. "Hey don`t hurt her Pri- Priplup?" said a familliar voice. "Huh? Is it me or just my imagination of my only two friends?" Snivy wondered. "Chicy and Leaf you`re actually here? I`m thankful to see you again..." Snivy says trying to hide happiness "Let`s run away!" says Purrloin.

But that was just a part of Snivy`s imagination since she remembered Leaf and Chicy.

I should get a Pecha berry..." Snivy whimpered. After that she pulled out a Pecha Berry out of her backpack and ate it.

"I`m going home after this whole bad day..." She sighed out hiding her tears Teipig and Oshawott began to follow.

"How about me guys?" Axew complained. "Just go home." Oshawott replied.

When Snivy was asleep she had a dream she was riding a Pokemon "Where am I?" she asked. "In a dream" says the Pokemon.

"You are more important than the ones who bullied you, you will be a heroine come on go to my home..." then they went to a place that looked like a pillar in the sky

"This is Sky Pillar am I am Rayquaza wear the necklace when you are awake..."

Raquaza said. Snivy woke up she looked under her pillow then she saw a necklace "Okay I`m going to wear this like what that Pokemon said so... yawn..." she said "Oh wait this says: Take this from your true parents, this is a present Snivy." then the note attached to it disappeared into thin air.


	2. Back but with a Buneary and a Sword?

An Eternal Promise Chapter 2: Back but with a Buneary and a Sword...?

The next day Snivy went to school Purrloin saw the necklace that Snivy had.

"How did you get that necklace?" she asked curiously.

"I found it under my pillow." Snivy answered but Purrloin looked like she was looking at mud.

"No way! You got it from your foster sister right?" she said.

"No I didn`t it came from Servine I really saw it." Snivy replied

"Don`t lie and if you are saying it came from your parents it`s impossible because they don`t like you and your real parents are dead!" Purrloin shot back Snivy was heartbroken.

*In class*

"Hi I`m Buneary and you are?" the Buneary seatmate of Snivy asked.

"I`m Snivy I was adopted because my mother died of giving birth to me while my father died because of something..." Snivy replied then frowned. "You`re lucky..."

On history subject Snivy listened very well while Purrloin almost slept "Sir! Does this necklace do something about the lesson?" Snivy asked The Alakazam teacher got shocked the whole class including Purrloin got shocked as well.

"You weren`t lying after all?" Purrloin exclaimed and Alakazam said "Raise your hand up high Snivy."

Snivy followed what the Teacher said then some time later someone saw a sword flying "Duck everyone! It`s coming" Oshawott said then Teipig followed.

"Snivy whatever you do, don`t duck!" said Alakazam "You need to do it!"

"Why should I`ll get hit!" Snivy shouted "Just don`t!" Alakazam replied "Teacher I shouldn-" Snivy replied.

The glass broke then the sword looked like it was about to hit Snivy "You can do this Snivy!" Snivy whispered to herself she closed her eyes then when she opened her eyes she was holding it.

"Phew I thought I was a goner." She said Teipig, Oshawott, Axew, Buneary and Purrloin looked amazed.

After Snivy and Buneary became close friends at the end of the day Oshawott and Teipig were spying at them again.

"Wow, this thing is as heavier as I thought." Snivy was talking to Buneary "Snivy, am I your first friend?" Buneary asked.

"No my first friends were a Chikorita and Treecko." Snivy answered "The Treecko is he a boy?" Buneary questioned again.

"Yes he is a boy." Snivy replied Buneary looked at Snivy the said: "Do you LIKE him?" Buneary whispered shout.

"Why would you even asked that question? For the sake of the world no!" Snivy ranted.

"Because I think Treecko and Snivy fit each other!" Buneary smiled "Not all" Snivy said looking frustrated.

Oshawott and Teipig revealed themselves,

"Hey Snivy! What you did in class was awesome!" they said.

"Really?" Snivy seemed surprised "Because heroes do that?"

Snivy collapsed then droped the sword "It`s too heavy!" she whimpered.

Teipig, Oshawott and Buneary tried to lift it but they couldn`t they figured out Snivy is the only one who can do it.

Purrloin came and looked at all of them lying on the floor she tried to lift the sword too but she ended up falling to the ground.

"You`re here too Purrloin?" Snivy asked.

"I tried to lift that sword thing of yours." Purrloin replied.

"Only Snivy could lift that thing" Oshawott said then fainted.

"I have a Max Revive." Snivy said then put it on Oshawott`s mouth.

"Thanks Snivy for helping me." She said.

Axew came "Hey guys! Why are you leaving me?" he said.

"Axew if you came with us you`re going to make loud noises if you get scared." Teipig said.

"Huh? What`s that flying thing?" Axew asked got scared then made loud noises.

"Told you guys" Teipig said. The flying thing Axew was talking about was a Pokemon.

The Pokemon grabbed Snivy and the other on they were riding on its back

"Hmm is it you Rayquaza?" Snivy asked. "Yes it is hero." Raqyquaza replied.

"Hero!?" everyone except Rayquaza and Snivy exclaimed. The sky even looked like it was about to rain.

"Remember Sky Pillar we`re going to Hoenn." Rayquaza said

"Hey that place is very far from Eterna!" Oshawott shouted.

They finally arrive at Sky Pillar...

"See? This is where I live! Well I slumber here too..." Rayquaza said

"Why did you bring us here Rayquaza?" Axew questioned.

"To teach Snivy how to use a sword of course." Rayquaza answered then Rayquaza taught Snivy to use a sword properly.

Rayquaza sent the gang back to Twin Star Eterna. For a while it became Dismissal.

Buneary accompanied Snivy back to her parents house because today her foster sister Servine who was kind to everyone was there.

"Oh Snivy I`m super excited to meet Servine!" Buneary cheered.

"Yup you`ll be good friends and besides, she`s the only one to treat me like family." Snivy replied then smiled.

4 block later...

"Hi Servine!" Snivy greeted

"Hi little sister!" Servine waved back "Is this Buneary a friend of yours next to Leaf and Chicy?"

"Yes she is big sister." Snivy replied

"Little sis is it true that you are a hero?" Servine asked.

"Yes and how did you know?" Snivy said

"I had a dream about it." Servine replied.

"Hi I`m Buneary nice to meet you!" Buneary introduced herself to Servine.

After a while Snivy went to her own house, Buneary went home while Servine was still in the house.


	3. So we meet again!

An Eternal Promise and Team Gem Chapter 3- So we meet again!

Snivy woke up she said to herself "What`s this place...?"

Leaf woke up holding a Sword he noticed he was beside a tree saying "Where am I?"

Chicy saw a Buneary along the way Buneary noticed it as well "W-who are you?" they asked.

Blaze was in the sight of Teipig "What`s this pig!?" he said.

Oshawott was with Axew they both see Bubble "A Piplup?" they both said.

Rayquaza mysteriously grabbed Leaf then grabbed Chicy.

"Rayquaza hello!" Leaf said "Hi little Leaf" Rayquaza replied.

The others met then introduced themselves Snivy was at a cliff then Rayquaza spotted her then landed the others caught up at the cliff Blaze snickered with Buneary.

"Hey love birds!" he said Snivy heard it she seemed annoyed "Heh, my feelings for him is just like a friend..." she replied.

"Hi couple!" Buneary laughed. "She`s NOT my girlfriend ma`am!" Leaf said sarcasticly.

Chicy was happy "Snivy we missed you alot! Especially Leaf he cried when you left!" she exclaimed.

Leaf looked embarrassed "Hmm cried huh?" Blazed asked with a grin on his face.

"Seriously? I suggest you stay away for awile I feel uneasy maybe an hospital because you have a case of talkative-itis!" Leaf shot back.

"Stop this fight it makes me feel my unreal parents fighting." Snivy whimpered.

"Then Leaf stop this bro." Chicy talked gently to Leaf it happens rarely.

"OK I`ll stop this just because I love Sn-" Leaf was disturbed by Axew`s noises then he got hit by a Dragon Rage.

"Axew stop this!" Snivy defended Leaf "You know him!?" Leaf exclaimed.

"Ahh! A pair of Sneasels!" Axew fired Dragon Rage everywhere.

"So it`s Team Star and Team Gem as well" the Sneasel said.

"Leaf Storm!' Snivy fired then Leaf aimed using Pound the two swords deflected the unknown attacks of the Sneasel.

Teipig used Flame Charge then fired an Ember the Sneasel got knocked out.

"Snivy that was great!" Leaf said "I said I`ll stop because I-" Axew screamed again.

"What now!?" he shouted then did a facepalm Axew fired another Dragon Rage but Leaf deflected it with a Pound hitting Bubble`s face "Ow that hurt..." she whimpered.

"Bubble are you OK?" Oshawott asked "Yes I am" Bubble replied.

"Quaza why`d you bring us here?" Buneary asked but Rayquaza remained silent staring at Torchic and Buneary.

"Hmm since you two fit..." Raquaza apped his chin staring at Buneary and Blaze.

"Big scary dragon! Big scary dragon!" Axew paniced Teipig wanted to make Axew fall off the cliff.

"What the... Why are you even scared he WON`T hurt you!" Blaze asked shouted.

"You see here Axew is a coward to everything of his weakness and things bigger than him" Teipig explained.

Leaf stared at him as well as Team Gem and Snivy Axew seemed embarrassed.

"Hahaha!" Bubble said pointing and laughing at him.

"Hey Bubble! Don`t be mean I saw a frightened look at your face when you got surrounded!" Leaf shot back.

"Now what?" Oshawott asked Rayquaza

Rayquaza told Snivy and Leaf to cross the Swords then a Star and Crystal appeared they got the Star and Crystal Of Courage Azelf appeared and floated around them.

"Yes! Yes! Thank you young heroes I feel better now!" Azelf exclaimed

Blaze facepalmed but Axew got scared of Rayquaza again and fired Dragon Rage at him "Ow!" Blaze said.

"Hmm.. Since you`ve got my Crystal you should be the one! You`re going to need that!" Azelf thought.

"Need for what?" Snivy questioned "To stop Dark Arceus." Azelf replied.

"Who that guy!?" they all exclaimed "He`s evil" Azelf replied.

"Well we should leave now..." Buneary said frowning.

So they left and will they meet again?

"Bye Snivy..." Leaf cried in his mind as she left.


	4. Up to the coldest of ice!

An Eternal Promise Chapter 4- Up to the coldest of ice!

Since then Azelf accompanied the Team here as they needed to go to Icey Village.

"What`s uh... ICEY VILLAGE!?" Oshawott asked.

"I live there so what now let`s go to that Icey place!" Azelf exclaimed.

As they went in Axew seemed to be weak but Snivy was able to stand it as if Teipig and Oshawott tried to support Axew but Buneary just followed Azelf.

"Ughh I feel sick Dragon is weak to Ice..." Axew whimpered.

"Don`t worry we`ll be fine wait another Team?" Snivy said as she had a question mark above her head.

It was Vinus` team then he had sight of Snivy plus he fell... in love!?

"Hmphh what is it Mudkip?" Charmander whispered shouted to Mudkip as Vinus stared right at Snivy.

Vinus grabbed Charmander and Mudkip around the neck then pulled them in front of Snivy then he trid to assault her but failed, miserably.

"Hi..." Vinus said while Mudkip and Charmander had grins on their faces as the whispered to each other.

But Snivy just ignored Vinus they walked away because they had more important things to do.

"Miss wait up!" Vinus screamed but the Team was out of sight "Just great..." he said to himself.

"Who is that guy who kept calling my attention?" Snivy asked to Leaf through a Xtransiever that Azelf had.

"Who let me see..." Leaf said "Wait!" Bubble then pushed Leaf then said:

"Is it a Snivy that has two companions! I know him it`s Vinus!"

"Huh!? Who`s that guy Bubble?" Snivy asked confused.

"He`s an evil guy who is- wait I`ve heard he wants your attention which means he loves you!" Bubble exclaimed.

Snivy almost freaked out she shook her head then screamed, Leaf looked like he got jealous.

Leaf talked to her "Bye remember I like you Sniv-" said he.

Snivy shook her head again "WHAAT!?" she exclaimed "Two guys like me..."

"Well... I think you should just pick one gu-" Buneary was cut off as well "Miss! Miss! Come to me!" Vinus shouted.

"Oh crud! Let`s just go before that guy catches up with us!" Azelf exclaimed.

"Yeah I prefer uh..." Snivy got pulled by Buneary holding her hand with hers, but Axew oh, he fainted.

"What should we do Axew fainted now!" Oshawott yelled at Snivy as the tough blizzard storm arrived.

"I think we should-" Buneary fainted as well, "Let`s warm them!" Teipig announced she used an Ember but not too strong at everyone but before she done that it was too late.

As Snivy woke up she was in Icey Village "Huh what are we doing here? It`s Icey Village!" she shouted but the others were gone.

She wore a scarf with her hat (with stitches) and a jacket. Teipig was just going to Azlef`s cave until Axew slammed into her, HARD.

Snivy followed.

In Azelf`s cave...

"Hey thanks for retrieving me here!" Azelf thanked "Here be free to call me anytime"

They left the cave.

"There she is! Now let`s go team!" Vinus ordered.

Snivy bumped into him he aimed a Leaf Storm at Oshawott.

"Why one me!?" Oshawott screeched.

"Calm down miss, I just wanted your Snivy friend alone." Vinus said.

"I Do NOT like you THE END!" Snivy announced.

"Not if I force you!" Vinus replied then used Attract.

"Let`s see if I deflect it! LEAF BLADE!" Snivy yelled.

The Attract suddenly hit a Mamoswine! She began chasing Vinus then Azelf was watching and laughed like a maniac!

"Ha ha ha!" Teipig laughed hysterically then Axew began laughing as well.

"Ridiculous!" Oshawott exclaimed while laughing "Ha! You shoud have looked at his face Snivy! He was like, AHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME!" but Snivy didn`t even smile.

"I know!" Snivy laughed she laughed for almost an hour.

"Hey it`s not funny!" Vinus replied then the Attract wore off "I`ll stop bugging you now..."

Vinus` team left as well as his love for Snivy.

"Now who`s up for the Super-Effective Tounament?" Someone asked.


	5. Super Effective Tournament!

An Eternal Promise Chapter 5- Super Effective Tournament

"What are you talking about?" Buneary asked

"This tournament, your opponents here are Super Effective against you Captain Ovious!" Someone replied he`s revealed to be a Glalie.

"So who wants to join?" Glalie shouted. A bunch raised their hands while others trembled in fear.

Why you ask? They`re afraid to fight against things that were strong against them but Snivy is scared yet she dared to raise her hand.

The other members of the team didn`t dare it but Axew did too (he got an idea because if he`s scared he shoots out Dragon Rage like crazy).

First Round! Snivy vs. Chimchar! Axew vs. Snorunt!

It was pretty easy for both until a whistle blew. Time`s up that`s the sign Axew may attack crazy but his opponent`s Hp was higher leading him to a lost. The Second round came, the third, fourth fifth and so on.

Last Round Snivy vs. Heatran! Snivy started off with Leaf Blade Heatran`s attacks misses then she used Leaf Storm then a horrid move, Gastro Acid!

She then used Vine Whip then Gastro Acid again. Oshawott and the others were watching. Heatran fired a move then it hit her very, very...!

**HARD!**

Snivy`s Hp was low then her hat almost got lost then she firedat her full strength a Gastro Acid then Heatran was knocked out! Snivy won!

After that Snivy looked at her hat. "Is it time to move on?" she asked.

"It`s yours so it`s your decision." Oshawott replied.

"Speaking of hats how many do you have!?" Teipig asked eagerly.

"I can`t tell that!" Snivy answered with a big grin.

"Why?" Buneary got into the conversation.

"Because I keep it a secret and if I tell it I`ll ruin the surprise right Azelf? Stop it I`m tired of answering questions here!" Snivy exclaimed.

"That is right! A very, very big surprise!" Azelf said in the Xtranciever.

It wasn`t long they wondered if Mesprit was near they needed the Emotion Star sooner or later.

"Now where is Mesprit?" Teipig wondered.

"Mesprit told me in my dreams yesterday she is going after she meets Leaf." Snivy replied.

"Wait I thought you`re tired of asking questions!?" Axew wondered Snivy didn`t even bother to answer at all...

They spot a lake where Mesprit is supposed to be but she wasn`t there.

So they decided to sleep there maybe tomorrow Mesprit will come...?


	6. Meet up with Mesprit!

An Eternal Promise Chapter 6- Meet up with Mesprit!

In Snivy`s dream...

"Wake up Snivy I`m here and done meeting Leaf!" Mesprit called out, awakening Snivy.

"Told you." She said. "Wake up Axew I chose him and you so come with me leave the others for a while."

"OK, let me do what you`re commanding." Snivy replied then awoke Axew.

"Mesprit is that you Snivy?" Axew yawned then him and Snivy followed Mesprit.

"I have a gift for you!" Mesprit called the Emotion Star (it was a necklace with a Jade colored star on it Buneary gets the Courage Star it`s color Cyan) into Snivy and Axew`s care.

"Good now you better find Uxie!" Mesprit whispered to Snivy.

"OK, now where is she!?" Snivy whisper shouted.

"She`s also in a lake.. umm I can`t remember just bring Oshawott with you she`s chosen got it?" Mesprit replied.

"Fine I get it now! But I know I can`t tell the others about Uxie except Oshawot so _stop_ reminding me..." Snivy whispered back.

Axew and Snivy went back to the team, hiding the Emotion Star. Everybody was still asleep, what? It was just 4:00 pm in the morning in that place!

I just hope I don`t put other Pokémon chasing them like in Team Gem.

After a few hours, the others awakened.

"Good Morning everyone!" Buneary yawned "Hey!? Why are you still AWAKE!?"

"We went to Mesprit." Axew answered.

"So that`s why you have the Emotion Star." Oshawott interfered.

"So who is next?" Teipig asked.

"I can`t tell it as well!" Snivy answered.

She pulled out her backpack something shaped green is almost about to fall out of it.

"What`s that green thingy there?" Buneary questioned.

"AHH! DON`T LOOK AT IT!" Snivy exclaimed then tucked it back in her backpack with her sword.

"It could mean...?" Oshawott said.

"DON`T YOU DARE!" Snivy roared who knew that her roars could almost cause earthquakes hearing the roar, Rayquaza thought it was Groudon so he descended from the sky.

"What is this Groudon!?" he roared back.

"Hey Rayquaza! Do I even look like Groudon hello you did an EPIC FAIL!" Snivy blurted.

"Oh I didn`t know it was you..." Rayquaza replied.

The team end up laughing their hearts out of Rayquaza`s Epic Fail!

"Just try to find Uxie..." he was calmed and went back to the sky then the team set out to adventure again and search for Uxie who knows? Giratina and Darkrai may appear too by you know what I mean ha!


	7. There is Generation 6 Already!

An Eternal Promise Chapter 7 – There is 6th Gen already!

After the team walked 10 mountains straight...

_**THUMP!**_

"Ow... This is sooo tiring." Teipig whimpered.

"I just hope we meet Uxie and the surprise... no after we meet Uxie everything will go back to normal and everything and we can live a normal life..." Snivy panted they drop from the ground. Then a new Pokémon he looked like he has a green rough shell covering his body. He was a...

Chespin.

"Hey! What are these guys doing here?" Chespin asked himself. He lifted up every member of the team to the end of the mountain into his home Snivy woke up the first again...

"**WHAT POKEMON ARE YOU!?"** she shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Do you even know about a generation higher than yours? I`m a Chespin of the 6th generation you are just in the 5th that`s all!" he replied.

Then Teipig awoke then did Snivy`s reaction as well, leaving Chespin to face palm.

Then Chespin said "I am a 6th generation Pokémon..."

"What 6th generation!?" Tepig questioned.

"Do you even know the news around!? There _is_ a new generation higher than yours!" Chespin replied. "Yes I do know." Buneary interfered.

"Hey you! You`re a 4th generation Pokémon! You are really supposed to know! There is 5th generation! But you probably don`t know the 6th!" Chespin blurted.

But Oshawott and Axew knew about the 6th generation so they said at the same time..

"You`re a Chespin aren`t you? We both know about the 6th generation!"

"Yes I am a Chespin!" Chespin said something is his mind, "At least _**a few**_ know about me and my generation!"

"Since you`re new why don`t you join the team!?" Snivy asked. "No, I may want to but I might get you into trouble and my moves aren`t revealed yet..." Chespin whimpered.

"But you know a lot of things don`t you?" Snivy insisted. "Yes! I can join!" Chespin cheered happily. But there was one problem; there was a thunderstorm. So the team had to stay at Chespin`s except Rayquaza he couldn`t fit and he can`t get sick at all, he is in the Ozone Layer already anyway...

"Great now here`s another thunderstorm!" Buneary ranted. "Wait, do you live here alone?" Snivy asked Chespin. "Yes I do live here..." Chespin answered sadly.

Then a thunder crashed then Axew freaked out and aimed a Dragon Rage. "DON`T DESTROY THIS PLACE!" Chespin shouted then he didn`t know his moves were strong his Vine Whip was able to destroy the Dragon Rage.

"I thought you`re moves aren`t revealed yet." Snivy recalled. "Yes, but it happens I can fight..." Chespin replied. "Hello Snivy! Remember the time _your_ generation was revealed, you didn`t even use a single move!" Buneary shot back.

Now they told Chespin about everything except the secrets that Mesprit and Azelf told them to keep

"Now when will this help us to find Uxie this is very frustrating! It might be too late!" Axew complained. "Umm, Ax patience is a virtue!" Oshawott answered like being his big sister (she does that all the time!).

At their complained the rain just fell harder.

"NOW LOOK AT WHAT YOU-" Buneary was cut off. "Buneary! The rain won`t calm down if you`re talking! So let`s just rest here and stop talking! It even might have a brownout!" Snivy said trying to calm her best friend down.

So they waited and the rain was gone. So they started to leave but...

"Hey! I want to go too!" Chespin shouted to the team.

"Of course you can!" Snivy shouted back, making Chespin rush to the team then hugging Snivy.

"I thought you liked-" Buneary was cut off again. "No! He`s like a younger brother to me right?" Snivy said Chespin agreed he lost his family and his sister was a Snivy or it was Snivy...?

"Let`s go everyone to find Uxie!" Snivy announced the others cheered moving to their adventure again to find Uxie but it was the last one...

"I feel sad..." Snivy said in her mind. Leaving Buneary wondering how she feels also Chespin but they decided to... "Nah..." they both say while walking.


End file.
